


Birthday Breakdown

by VioletNight_9



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots (VioletNight) [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt Morality | Patton Sanders, Hurt No Comfort, i'm just sad okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletNight_9/pseuds/VioletNight_9
Summary: idk man i just wanna project
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots (VioletNight) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865167
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Birthday Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> cw: crying, possibly dissociation?, mood swings

Patton read over the words in front of him, his eyes glazed over as he blinked back tears for a reason he couldn't explain.  _ Fuck _ it was his birthday. He knew that he was  _ supposed _ to be happy today, he knew that he  _ should _ be able to smile without care, but  _ fuck _ was it hard. He didn't even know why he was so… emotional. Nothing had happened, everything was fine. Nothing had gone wrong.  _ So why was he so sad. _

**Author's Note:**

> its my birthday and i am having a really shitty mental health episode at two am so i have to wake up in five hours and pretend like im 100% okay and like i didn't cry myself to sleep for no reason.


End file.
